This invention relates to devices for supporting appliances or tools on a substrate, and more specifically to a hanger hook for a clipper.
Available storage spaces for resting a hair clipper, while not in use, are often limited in places where hair is likely to be cut. In the hair care industry, stylists or beauticians often work in small areas with limited countertop space or flat resting places for hair cutting tools. This situation leaves little empty storage space for a beautician to store a hair cutting tool, even temporarily. Likewise, household bathrooms or kitchens often have little space that is flat and level to store a hair clipper. Bottles, soaps, and cooking utensils often clutter countertops which already have limited space, because a sink occupies a significant amount of the countertop in many cases. Pedestal sinks, which eliminate bathroom countertops, invariably have even less usable storage space for a hair clipper. Other potential resting places in a bathroom, such as toilets or the sides of bathtubs, again, have little surface space to reasonably store a hair clipper.
Moreover, if empty resting space is available in these small beauty salon, kitchen, or bathroom work areas, the resting surfaces are not secure places to store a hair clipper, which has sharp blades, is heavy, and is powered by electricity. A hair clipper can very likely slide off of a flat surface like a countertop, especially if it rests near an edge, as occurs when the countertop is full of other objects. A falling hair clipper can become damaged or destroyed.
Clean resting surfaces may also be hard places to find for resting a clipper. Beauty salons are full of cut hair on counters and floors. Indeed, clippers contribute to the untidiness of cut hair. However, resting a clipper on a flat surface only fosters the build-up off hair clippings, which can end up on a user's hands, etc.
Despite the problems with limited the resting surfaces for a clipper, as mentioned above, a mobile user may not have any potential resting surfaces nearby at all. If a mobile user then becomes suddenly distracted, by the needs of a child for instance, or is called upon to perform another more urgent task, and there are no proximate resting places, the user must either inconveniently put the clipper down on the floor or unpleasantly continue to hold the clipper. In these situations, finding a resting place for the clipper becomes an annoyance.
Thus, there is a need for a convenient and quickly securable resting place for a clipper. There is also a need for a hanger hook for a clipper configured so that the clipper can be mounted on a drawer, belt, or waistline portion of a user's clothing.